Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket)
Star Trek has been published in novel form by Pocket Books since 1980 in the USA, under license from Paramount Pictures. Summary Pocket Books was the given license by Paramount to produce a series of original novels, and episode novelizations based on Star Trek, starting in the 1980s. Nearly all novels, technical publications and adaptations since then have been part of this ongoing series. Novel List Novelizations *Star Trek: The Motion Picture (novel) by Gene Roddenberry *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (novel) by Vonda N. McIntyre *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (novel) by Vonda N. McIntyre *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home by Vonda N. McIntyre *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier by Jeanne M. Dillard *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by Jeanne M. Dillard *Star Trek: Generations by Jeanne M. Dillard *Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (novel) by Diane Carey Unnumbered * Enterprise: The First Adventure by Vonda N. McIntyre * Final Frontier by Diane Carey * Strangers from the Sky by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Spock's World by Diane Duane * Prime Directive * The Lost Years * Best Destiny * Probe * Shadows on the Sun * Sarek * Federation * The Ashes of Eden * The Return * Avenger * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy * Vulcan's Forge (novel) * Spectre * Dark Victory * Preserver * Vulcan's Heart * Mission to Horatius * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two * The Captain's Peril * The Janus Gate #1: Present Tense * The Janus Gate #2: Future Imperfect * The Janus Gate #3: Past Prologue * The Last Roundup * Errand of Vengeance #1: The Edge of the Sword * Errand of Vengeance #2: Killing Blow * Errand of Vengeance #3: River of Blood * Captain's Blood * Gemini * Garth of Izar * The Case of the Colonist's Corpse * Vulcan's Soul #1: Exodus *Signature Edition ** Worlds in Collision ** Duty, Honor. Redemption ** Sand and Stars *Ex Machina *To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh *Errand of Fury #1: Seeds of Rage *Captain's Glory * Star Trek II Short Stories * Star Trek III Short Stories Numbered # Star Trek I: The Motion Picture # The Entropy Effect # The Klingon Gambit # The Covenant of the Crown by Howard Weinstein # The Prometheus Design # The Abode of Life # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan # Black Fire # Triangle # Web of the Romulans # Yesterday's Son # Mutiny on the Enterprise # The Wounded Sky # The Trellisane Confrontation # Corona # The Final Reflection # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock # Rihannsu #1: My Enemy, My Ally # The Tears of the Singers # The Vulcan Academy Murders # Uhura's Song # Shadow Lord # Ishmael # Killing Time # Dwellers in the Crucible # Pawns and Symbols # Mindshadow # Crisis on Centaurus # Dreadnought # Demons # Battlestations! # Chain of Attack # Deep Domain by Howard Weinstein # Dreams of the Raven # Rihannsu #2: The Romulan Way # How Much for Just the Planet? # Bloodthirst # The IDIC Epidemic # Time for Yesterday # Timetrap # The Three-Minute Universe # Memory Prime # The Final Nexus # Vulcan's Glory # Double, Double # The Cry of the Onlies # The Kobayashi Maru # Rules of Engagement # The Pandora Principle # Doctor's Orders # Enemy Unseen # Home Is the Hunter # Ghost Walker # A Flag Full of Stars # Renegade # Legacy # The Rift # Faces of Fire # The Disinherited # Ice Trap # Sanctuary # Death Count # Shell Game # The Starship Trap # Windows on a Lost World # From the Depths # The Great Starship Race # Firestorm # The Patrian Transgression # Traitor Winds # Crossroad # The Better Man by Howard Weinstein # Recovery # The Fearful Summons # First Frontier # The Captain's Daughter # Twilight's End # The Rings of Tautee # Invasion! #1: First Strike # The Joy Machine # Mudd in Your Eye # Mind Meld # Heart of the Sun # Assignment: Eternity # My Brother's Keeper #1: Republic # My Brother's Keeper #2: Constitution # My Brother's Keeper #3: Enterprise # Across the Universe # New Earth #1: Wagon Train to the Stars # New Earth #2: Belle Terre # New Earth #3: Rough Trails # New Earth #4: The Flaming Arrow # New Earth #5: Thin Air # New Earth #6: Challenger # Rihannsu #3: Swordhunt # Rihannsu #4: Honor Blade # In the Name of Honor de:Star Trek (Pocket Books)